Drarry: I Think I Fancy You
by Amorraa
Summary: It's the Christmas holidays, and every Slytherin but Draco has left for home. Draco is forced to sleep in the Gryffindor common room. Problem is: Ron and Harry are the only Gryffindors staying for the break, the two people who loath him most. But after staying with Harry for a couple nights, the two slowly fall for eachother... even if they won't admit it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, winter morning. It was a day before Hogwarts started on winter break, so most students were packing their trunks getting ready to leave on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry, of course, had to stay behind at Hogwarts for the holidays. The Dursleys hated and neglected Harry. They could care less about what he did for Christmas. But not much students stayed for the holidays, Harry guessed that most people actually had families who loved them. Ron and Hermione planned on staying at Hogwarts with him, they didn't want him to be alone.

''I really hope my parents say yes, Harry. I wouldn't want you spending the holidays alone!'' Hermione said, shivering in her orange and scarlett scarf. ''I sent an owl out to my parents this morning. I hope they respond with a 'yes' before tonight, otherwise I'm gonna have to go anyway.'' she continued.

''Why's that?'' Harry asked, looking at her pink face after they had just entered through the school's doors after walking in the snow.

''Isn't it obvious?'' She began, ''You have to register for the Hogwarts express at least one day in advance. The likely answer will probably be no, considering how late I was at asking them.'' she frowned.

''It's alright, Hermione. I understand if you can't stay.'' He lied. He really wanted Ron and Hermione to stay with him for Christmas. If they left, he'd be the only Gryffindor staying for the break. He gave a weak smile as the three walked through the school corridors, heading for the common room.

''I don't know if my mom would approve of me staying over, Harry.'' Ron sighed. He looked disappointed. ''See, my dad's been planning to take us for pictures with Father Christmas at a muggle mall for years now. But my mom always told him that it was nonsense. He finally convinced her this year and he was really excited about it.''

''Oh. It's okay, Ron. You spend Christmas with your family.'' Harry said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. But he guessed it didn't work, because both Ron and Hermione looked at him with an expression of pure pity.

''I'm really sorry, Harry.'' Hermione reminded him. Harry forced a smile. ''It's fine, really.'' He assured them.

When they reached the common room, Hermione plopped into one of the cozy chairs by the fire. She ripped her scarf off and sighed.

Ron rubbed his hands in the fire, and pulled them to his cheeks. ''Wonder what's for dinner.'' He said. ''I hope we're having kidney-and-stake pie!'' Hermione drooled, looking at the fire. The flames reflected in her eyes.

Harry didn't want to spend Christmas alone. Atleast he would have the whole common room to himself, right? He tried to cheer himself up, but nobody he knew seemed to have been staying. He sighed.

After about 20 minutes of talking, Hermione suggested that they should go up to dinner in the Great Hall.

As they walked into the noisy Great Hall, they watched as Professor Flitwick hung up Christmas ornaments with charms, and as Professor Mcgonagall hung decorations all over the hall. There were tons of mistletoe, and gold ribbon decorated each house's table.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and started filling their plates. ''I wonder if anyone else is staying, Harry.'' Ron said, stuffing bread into his mouth.

''Malfoy is, I think.'' Hermione said casually, not thinking. ''WHAT?'' Ron bellowed. ''Calm down!'' She whispered loudly. ''You don't need to yell!''

Harry groaned. Great. Not only were his friends probably not going to be able to stay, but he was going to have to have private potions lessons with Snape over the holidays, AND he'd have to be stuck with Malfoy? Seriously? Life was not on good terms with Harry right now. Could this get any worse?

''I'm so sorry, Harry.'' Ron apologized, truly looking pitiful at the thought that he would have to stay with Malfoy. ''But atleast you'll get the common room to yourself, eh?'' He tried to cheer him up. But this only depressed Harry even more. He didn't want to spend Christmas all by himself! Christmas was about friendship and joy, and love. He didn't want to be all alone!

''I'd ask if you could come over to the Burrow for the holiday, but-'' Ron was interrupted by Harry's humble response. ''It's fine, Ron. I understand.''

Ron sighed. Harry could tell that Ron really did want to stay. Harry was glad he had such good friends.

''I'll send you a gift, Harry.'' Hermione promised, smiling. But before Harry could do anything more than smile back, an owl flew in and an envelope fell from it's foot and onto Hermione's plate. She nervously glanced at Ron, then to Harry, and then back to the envelope.

''It's from my parents.'' She said quietly, and opened the envelope. All three of them put their heads together and read the parchment.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _We're very sorry, dear- but we simply cannot have you stay for the holidays. We know you want to be with your friends, but your aunt is ill and your mother is devastated, she very much wants to see you again. We hope you understand we'd like for you to come home this Christmas._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Mom and Dad._

The three of them sighed. ''I'm so sorry, Harry.'' She whimpered. ''I thought I could talk them into letting me stay!'' She cried.

''It's fine, Hermione, really. There's always next Christmas.'' Harry said. Hermione flew her arms around him. ''Thank you for understanding, Harry! I knew you would!''

Ron growled quietly, and cleared his throat. ''We still haven't gotten the letter from my parents yet! I could still be able to stay.'' He said, trying to help Harry look a little more happy.

But just then, another owl flew in and swooped an envelope onto Ron's lap. He glanced at it, and quickly ripped it open.

''Well? What does it say?'' Hermione whispered, looking nervous. Ron's eyes moved from left to right over the paper. He scanned it atleast four or five times. ''Well?'' Hermione repeated, sounding a little more impatient this time. ''I-I can stay!'' He finally yelped, and Harry's eyes widened.

''Wait, really?'' He popped up. Harry had been sure that there was no way Ron could have stayed. ''Yeah! My mom said that they cancelled the Father Christmas pictures this year due to severe weather!'' He exclaimed.

Harry gave a sigh of relief. ''Oh, that's wonderful!'' Hermione laughed. ''So you two will have the whole common room to yourselves, then! Don't do anything I wouldn't do.''

The day ended on a high note. As everyone packed for the ride back home, Ron and Harry celebrated at the fact that they were to have the whole common room to themselves.

The following morning was hectic. Almost every student left the school and onto the Hogwarts Express. The train left in the afternoon, way later than anyone expected. Hermione gave both Harry and Ron a kiss on the cheek, and told them she'd remember to get them each something good for Christmas before loading onto the train. Ron and Harry saw her off, then quickly ran back into the Gryffindor common room. Harry hopped onto one of the two velvet couches and pulled his knees up to his chest.

''Yes! We got the whole place to ourselves!'' Ron exclaimed. ''What should we do first?''

Harry had an excellent idea on what to do, but before he could answer, Harry and Ron paused. They heard the portrait swing open, and a familiar voice whined, ''Why can't I stay in _my_ common room?'' It said. Ron and Harry exchanged a look. It sounded an awful lot like Malfoy. But it couldn't be, Malfoy wasn't allowed in here, he was a Slytherin.

Harry watched as Professor Mcgonagall pulled Malfoy by his robes into the common room. ''Ah, hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. I'm glad you two are here!'' She said. Malfoy glared at her, trying not to make eye contact with the two Gryffindors standing in front of him. Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw Ron gaping at the sight, then he turned back to Professor Mcgonagall.

''Er- Professor? What is this?'' He asked, trying to think of a reason that Malfoy may be here.

''I'm glad you ask, Mr. Potter.'' She began as the Slytherin scowled, ''Mr. Malfoy is the only Slytherin staying at Hogwarts this holiday, you see, and Professor Dumbledore has requested that he not be alone. I thought it would do him good to be around students his age, so instead of putting him with a bunch of 1st year Ravenclaws, which was my only other option, I decided to have him stay with you two.'' She explained.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Why had Dumbledore not wanted Malfoy alone? ''Oh, er... okay.'' Harry said, glaring at Malfoy. ''Excellent.'' She said, clapping her hands. ''I'll be going now, have-er- fun.'' She climbed back out of the portrait.

''Well then...'' Harry said awkwardly.

''Shut up, Potter.'' Malfoy commanded quickly.

''Hey, in case you haven't noticed, you're in _our_ common room now!'' Ron reminded him, glaring at him with the deepest loathing. Harry was sure that maybe Ron hated Malfoy way more than Harry had.

''Trust me, I've noticed. Not much, if you ask me.'' Malfoy said coolly.

''Well I didn't ask you, so shut up.'' Ron snarled. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

''Why can't you be in your own common room?'' Harry asked. Malfoy tore his eyes off of Ron and back onto Harry.

''I don't know, Potter. Why don't you ask Dumbledork yourself, since you two are so close.'' He mocked. Harry ignored him, and looked around the room. ''Well I guess you can sleep on the couch.'' He said rudely. ''It's comfortable enough.''

Malfoy rolled his eyes again, and landed the bag of things he had onto the velvet cushions.

Ron kept a close eye on him, as if he were waiting for any sign of dark magic in his bag.

''What are you looking at?'' He growled, and Ron jumped. Malfoy snickered, and went back to unpacking his things onto the couch.

''I'm going to bed now.'' Ron mumbled to Harry, and marched up the stairs leading to the dormitories, leaving Harry and Malfoy alone.

''The fire feels nice in here, I have to admit.'' Malfoy said, seating himself on the cozy, long couch. He stared at the flames.

Harry looked at him suspiciously. ''Oh, er- thanks. I guess...'' He said awkwardly, staring at Malfoy, who was sitting directly across from him on the opposite couch.

''Got a problem, Potter?'' Malfoy asked sarcastically after noticing from the corner of his eye, that Harry had been staring. Harry blushed. He pretended to clear his throat. ''Oh, er- no, no. I just-'' ''You just want to know why I'm in here and not in the Slytherin common room.'' Malfoy interrupted.

Harry was surprised. That was exactly what he had been wondering. ''Er- yes, actually.''

''Well forget it. Dumbledore won't even tell me why. I guess it's for safety reasons or something. I don't know.'' He said.

Harry tore his gaze off of Malfoy and onto the fire.

''So I'm guessing your family rejected for Christmas as well?'' Harry guessed, trying his best to sound irritated.

Malfoy's eyes widened. ''My family business is none of your concern, Potter. I'll have you know, that _my_ family actually enjoys my company!''

Harry felt his insides boiling. He bit his lip. ''Then why are you here, then?'' He growled.

''I- because I-''

Harry rolled his eyes. ''I thought so.'' He said irritably.

''So where's Granger then?'' Malfoy demanded.

''None of your business.'' Harry mumbled. ''Why do you want to know?''

''Just wanted to know why that mudblood friend of yours wasn't with you two.'' Malfoy said coolly.

''Stop calling her a mudblood.'' Harry said through gritted teeth. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

''I'll call her what I want.'' He rebuked.

Harry felt his insides boiling. Harry heard Hermione's voice in his head, _''Just ignore him, don't react.''_ it said, and he managed not to start an argument with Malfoy.

''Well? You're not gonna get mad and yell at me or something?'' Malfoy asked, turning his head to Harry and wearing an expression of genuine interest.

''I-I've been practicing my temper.'' Harry said, Harry had always had a bad temper. ''But don't get too used to it. It's only because we're in the Christmas season that I'm not ripping your head off right now.''

Malfoy snorted. ''Since when have you been nice even during Christmas time?''

''I'm nice, just not to you.'' Harry explained shortly.

''Ah. Of course.'' Malfoy said flatly. ''And why's that?''

''Because- because...''

''Say no more, Potter. Seriously your voice is annoying." Harry rolled his eyes. "Trust me, your voice isn't any better." He said.

Malfoy smirked. "This common room is absolutely trashy compared to Slytherin's; must be because most of the Gryffindorks are poor mudbloods... can't have high standards." He sneered.

"Don't call them _mudbloods_!" Harry said through gritted teeth.  
"And what are _you_ gonna do about it, Potter? Yell at me, maybe even cry?" Malfoy smiled cruelly.

Harry was reminded of Uncle Vernon's temper, he thought he could feel a vein throbbing from inside his temple. Malfoy was so annoying. He'd better shut up if he wants to keep that _pretty little face of his_! That _perfect_ face with the _perfect_ jawline and misty eyes, the perfectly curved lips, the shiny blonde hair. Harry wanted so bad to punch him, he wanted to rid the abnormally perfect face from it's cruel smirk.

"What's wrong? Crookshanks got your tongue? Wouldn't surprise me... Potty's lost for words. Probably thinking of an insult to throw back at me... trying to keep your temper under control, are we? We'll fix that." Malfoy smirked yet again, waiting for Harry to say something back. By this time, Harry's face was red out of anger, he was furious with Malfoy.

Malfoy's face fell after the long silence. "So? You're not gonna _do_ anything?" He asked, looking disappointed. Harry soon realized that Malfoy was just trying to get to his head... trying to make him angry. Perhaps Malfoy planned on making Harry so cross, that he would finally break and punch him... probably wanting to get him in trouble. Harry admitted to himself that Malfoy at least succeeded at putting the idea into his head, but luckily Harry had been practicing his temper and decided not to act. Harry merely rolled his eyes. Though he enjoyed seeing Malfoy disappointed.

Harry stood to his feet. "I'm going to bed. You should behave. If I were you I'd sleep with one eye open." He advised.

"Are you threatening me?" Malfoy interrogated.  
"Possibly." Harry responded, "No funny business."  
Malfoy irritably nodded. "Fine. But only because I'd rather not have points taken from Slytherin."

Harry tried walking to his dorm, but was stopped in action by a warm hand to his wrist. "Hold on, wait!" Malfoy said. The contact was strange...when the hand touched him, an electric sensation traveled through his body, starting from his wrist to his head, and down to his feet. It felt warm, and fuzzy. But what was it? Why had the contact with Malfoy's hand caused such an odd feeling? Did Malfoy just jinx him? Malfoy seemed to have caught the same feeling, for when it ended he snatched his hand from Harry's wrist.

"What was that?" The two boys gasped in unison. Their eyes locked for a minute until Harry broke the eye contact. "What do you want?" He gulped. Malfoy looked confused, perhaps he hadn't known what the feeling came from either.  
"Er... I was just gonna ask where the toilet was."

"Oh-right. Well we have a bathroom in the boys dorm that I guess you can use..." Harry said disapprovingly. "But don't think I'm letting you use it for better quality; it's the only one here that we can get into. I mean unless you find a way into the girl's dorm."  
"Alright then, Potter. Please do continue leaving my presence now, it would be appreciated." Malfoy smirked.  
"I'm not leaving for your sake, Malfoy." Harry said irritably. "Trust me, leaving your presence is much more of a treat for me than you." He glared, and started up the stairs.

When he reached the dorm, he collapsed onto his bed. Ron was still awake.

"That prat!" Ron growled. "Why can't he stay in his own filthy common room?"

Harry shrugged. "I wish Professor Mcgonagall would have sent him to sleep with those Ravenclaws... Does she even know how much we loath him?" Ron continued.

Harry agreed. They hated Malfoy, didn't she know that? Everyone did...

"And I still have the private lessons with Snape tomorrow... ugh." Harry whined. He was not at all excited for the following morning.

========================================================  
Harry woke up early the following morning with a disapproving groan. He was in the middle of a good dream, and he had just remembered about the private lessons. Ron was still sleeping, so Harry quietly slipped on some clothes and tiptoed down the stairs.

Harry might of forgotten Draco had to stay in the Gryffindor common room, for when he heard his gentle snores he jumped almost a mile away.  
Harry paused. He looked at him. Gross. Malfoy looked gross. Despite Harry's mind telling him that Malfoy actually looked beautifully attractive, he refused to agree. He wanted to think that everything about Malfoy was imperfect, but he couldn't find any flaws in his appearance. Sure Malfoy was a total prat and jerk, but Harry had to admit that he was very attractive. Harry rolled his eyes at his self and walked out of the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry made his way downstairs into the dungeons, focusing on getting to Snape's office.

 _'This is dumb_.' Harry thought. Why should he be taking 'extra potions class' during Christmas break? He wasn't _that_ bad, right?

Harry finally reached the door of head of Slytherin's office. He rapped the door, and a tall, slim figure with greasy, withovergrown black hair stood before him. The man possessed a hooked nose and a permanent look of annoyance. He curled his lip. "Five minutes late, Potter." He said harshly. Harry glared at him.

"Yeah well in case you haven't noticed, this castle is pretty big and it takes a while to get around." He sneered.  
Snape bit his lip. "Which is why, Potter, that we leave early when traveling somewhere far. But perhaps, you already know this... being the 'Boy Who Lived'? So tell me, what held you back?"

Harry glared with a more menacing look than before. "I'm here, aren't I?" He growled.  
Snape returned the glare. "Very well, Potter." He said through barred teeth, harshly straining the t's. "10 points from Gryffindor for being late to class..." Harry rolled his eyes, thinking Snape was done. But no, Snape continued. "10 more points from Gryffindor for arguing with me," he went on, Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Snape ignored him and continued. "10 _more_ points from Gryffindor for being a _pest_."

Harry felt like saying " _But that's not fair!"_ Or " _you can't do that!"_ But before he could anything but open his mouth slightly, Snape decided to speak again.  
"That's 30 points from Gryffindor so far, Potter. Shall you lose any more than you already have?" He said irritably. Harry glared at him once more. "Fine. Alright, let's get started." Harry said shortly, shoving the professor out of his way and entering the classroom.  
"10 points from Gryf-" Snape started, but Harry interrupted.  
"What this time!?" Harry yelled, slamming into his seat next to Snape's desk.  
Snape's lip curled. "For shoving me, your professor, out of your path. You will _not_ treat me with such _disrespect_ , Potter." He explained through gritted teeth. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Just take away another 10 points for me breathing too, won't you?" He snapped. Snape started toward his desk, acting as if he hadn't heard Harry's comment, and starting writing on the board. A list of ingredients appeared.  
"Begin." Snape commanded, and he needn't say it twice; Harry wanted very badly for the lesson to just be over with.  
After two and a half hours of mere torcher, the clock finally read 12:00, which was lunch time. Inside, Harry's heart leapt. He's finally free from Snape for the day!  
Snape erased the board and examined Harry's potion. His expression looked mixed with puzzlement and disappointment.  
"Two and a half hours, Potter... and still, you remain dreadful at making potions." He muttered. "No, this will not do, Potter. You will stay here for lunch and continue working on your potion until perfection." Harry's face flushed. _Snape was not going to keep him from eating!_ "But Professor, I must eat- I- I won't be able to finish in time!" Harry argued, wearing an expression of fury. Snape cut him off. "Enough, Potter." He commanded, "you will stay here. I will send for Draco Malfoy to help you, being my top potions student. He will bring you your meal." He explained shortly. "But-" Harry started, but Snape interrupted. "If you wish to argue, Potter, I would have no problem taking 50 points from Gryffindor."

Harry glared at him. Snape turned on his heel and made his way out. Harry sat there, alone, for what felt like hours(but was certainly only about 15 minutes) trying to solve the mystery of brewing potions. _How does it work? Why doesn't it work for me?_ He thought to himself, brewing the shiny liquid in the small cauldron. The liquid turned a yellow color. But according to the book, the potion should be red by now. Harry groaned. Why did potion brewing have to be so hard? His stomach growled at him, it felt as if the beasts that lay in the middle of his stomach threatened to tear their way out any minute. He just wanted this to be over. He sat in the dungeon, sweat dripping from his forehead. What was he doing wrong? Harry couldn't think of how he could've messed up.

Harry repeated the steps over and over again in his mind, making sure he's memorized them before starting again. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by three knocks at the dungeon's door, causing him to jump, spilling some of the sad excuse for a potion out of his cauldron and into his robes. Harry squealed, and someone laughed.

"Nice one, Potter." A snobby voice said sarcastically. Harry sighed. He knew who it was. He had almost forgotten that Snape had said he would bring Malfoy up to help him with potions.

Harry looked at the tall, handsome figure that stood before him. He held out one of the china plates that lay on each house's table every meal. The plate was full of food. Harry's stomach seemed to have caught scent of the delicious food, for it started grumbling. Harry blushed. The rumbling noise his small stomach had made wasn't quiet; no, in fact, it was quite loud.

Malfoy smirked. "Hungry, are we, Potter?" He said, setting the plate into the desk which Harry sat. Harry tried hard not to eat like a pig, but it was very hard not to; he hadn't eaten all day.

"Geez, Potter! You must _really_ be starving." Malfoy joked, pulling up a chair to Harry's desk. Harry didn't seem to hear Malfoy's comment.

Malfoy smirked again. "I'd rather not be here, I'd rather be in Azkaban, really." He said. Harry pulled his head from his plate and wiped his mouth.  
"Let's get started then, shall we?" Malfoy demanded, reaching for the book that lay beside Harry's hand.  
Attempting to grasp the book, Malfoy accidentally grabbed Harry's hand.

There it was again! That weird, odd, electric feeling! It traveled like crazy through both boys. Malfoy snatched his hand from Harry's faster than anything Harry had seen before, and they both stared at each other, both sharing expressions of both confusion and enjoyment. For some reason, the tingling sensation made the two oddly giddy inside. Course, they wouldn't admit it... not in front of eachother.

"What- was that?" Malfoy blinked.  
"I- I dunno..." Harry said, and serious he was too, Harry couldn't explain the odd phenomenon. Harry shook his head.  
"Anyway, let's get started now..." he suggested.  
Malfoy held back. "Hold on... you have something on your face..." he let him know. Harry turned to face the blond's eyes. "Huh? Where?" He asked, feeling around his own face.

"Right- right there." Malfoy said, pointing at his own chin. Harry attempted to find it, but couldn't. Malfoy finally sighed. "How thick can you be, Potter?" He whispered irritably. He placed his hand on Harry's chin and began to rub the spot stained with a piece of food.

Harry blushed. He kinda liked when Malfoy rubbed his chin like that. After noticing Harry's red cheeks, and to Harry's disappointment, Malfoy quickly removed his warm hand from Harry's soft, beautiful skin. He blushed.

"Er- anyway, where were we?" He said, trying to forget the awkward moment that had just previously occurred.

The next 10 minutes were silent, both of the boys couldn't forget about what had just happened, so just decided to lock themselves up inside their own thoughts. The only words that came from Malfoy's mouth were directions for Harry to follow.

When it was time to brew, Harry completely humiliated himself. To Malfoy, Harry probably looked like an idiot. He didn't even know how to brew. And to believe that he had beaten Voldemort so many times...

"Wow, no wonder you need extra lessons." Malfoy snorted. "You're dreadful!"

Harry blushed a light pink. "Yeah... you don't have to rub it in." He mumbled.  
Malfoy smirked. "What's wrong? Did I upset you, Potty?" He mocked, scanning over the directions. He let a sigh that kinda spoke as an "fine I'll help you".

"Let me see..." Malfoy ordered. Harry kept his hand on the brewing stick. Malfoy sighed. "Fine then. See, you do it like this."  
Malfoy scooted closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around his hands, monitoring his every move. Harry blushed, and Malfoy seemed to have taken notice, for he blushed as well. "So first you mix it counterclockwise..." and he moved his and Harry's hands, wrapped around the stick, in a circle. "See? It's not hard." He showed.

Harry nodded. Both boys jumped when they heard the door creak open. "Are you two finished yet?" Snape croaked.

"Just about, professor." Malfoy said. Snape raised a brow, scanning the scene that played in front of him. Harry realized what Snape was looking at... he was examining his and Malfoy's hands, both folded on top of each other, he noticed how close they were, how Harry could feel Malfoy's breath, how he could smell his delightful cologne... how Malfoy's arms wrapped around Harry's... both boys realized how close they were, and quickly broke free, blushing.

They sat in a long silence, Harry tried his best to keep eye contact from Snape. But that didn't stop him from feeling the burning sensation that occurred when Snape was giving you the death glare... Snape cleared his throat.

"Potter, you are dismissed. That's enough for today." He said, a hint of fury in his trembling voice. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He shoved his things in his bag, Malfoy tried to get up too, but Snape cut him off with a deep glare. Harry hurried out of the room and closed the door behind him. Uh oh. This couldn't be good...


	3. Chapter 3

Draco watched as Potter hastily left the room. Draco felt ashamed. " _I knew I shouldn't of had done that..."_ he thought to himself. This was it. This really was it. Snape was going to tell his father, and there was nothing he could do about it. Draco tried his best to seem as if he were calm, but if his face showed and expression, he did not know. His insides were melting, he'd never felt so nervous in his life.

Snape looked out of the door and into the corridors to positively assure that no one was near enough to eavesdrop. Finally, Snape made way over to where Draco sat, and stood in front of him. Draco felt sweat drip from his forehead.

Draco felt a cold shiver, which erupted even worse when Snape spoke in a cold, harsh voice.  
"Explain." He said, standing up straight with his hands folded behind his back. He stared at Draco with a disgusted expression. Draco gulped.

"I-I don't know what you mean..." he lied. Draco knew exactly why Snape had left him behind. He knew why Snape wore an expression of mere disgust. He knew.

Snape scoffed. "Don't play a fool with me, Draco. What are your intentions with- _Potter_." He forced out, pausing before spitting out his name. Draco gulped once again.

"I-I swear you just came in at the wrong moment!" Draco swore, he had never been so afraid in his life. Will Snape tell his father? What would his father do? "I- you're not going to tell my father, are you?" He squealed.

Snape widened his eyes. "Tell me, Draco. _What are your intentions with Potter?_ " He repeated. Draco crossed his arms. "I told you," he said through gritted teeth, " _I know not what you speak of!"_  
Snape lifted his nose higher in the air. Draco wanted so badly to be somewhere else... anywhere but here...  
"Your father would be ashamed, Draco..." Snape reminded him. Not that this thought hadn't run through Draco's head a million times... of course Draco knew this! He had no _intentions_ of any kind with-with... with that-that filthy scum of a wizard! Even though he had two big, green, _beautiful_ eyes...Draco often found himself staring absentmindedly into them-as if they hypnotized him. No! No, no, no, Draco! _Shut up!_ You don't love _Potter!_ That slimy git can get lost... he could die and Draco wouldn't care! In fact, he'd be excited, _happy_ even, if something bad happened to the short Gryffindor.

Snape continued to interrogate the struggling Slytherin.  
"Tell me then, Draco, what I saw when I walked in." Snape ordered.  
"You came in at the wrong time, I told you! I was helping him brew...he's dreadful!"  
Snape raised a brow. "Draco." He said, the words crumbled into Draco like stones hitting flesh. "Get out of my sight. At once." He commanded coolly.

Draco felt as if he'd just shrank several feet. He didn't need to say anything to Snape... before he knew it, he was already sprinting down the hall, trying hardest to keep a long distance from his godfather. _Draco and Harry hated eachother._ That's all there is to it. They hate eachother, and that's it!


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily for Harry, Snape let him off before lunch had properly ended. Even if Malfoy did bring Harry lunch, it wasn't nearly enough food to fill his stomach.

He made his way down the Great Hall, where the delightful meal took place. The Hall wasn't nearly as loud as when the whole school was here, but that didn't matter to Harry... he just wanted something to eat. He made his way to the empty Gryffindor table, only Ron sat there.

"Harry! Where've you been? I've been looking everywhere!" He yelled.  
"Sorry, Ron! I told you, Snape had me stay for _extra potions_." Harry gagged.  
"How'd it go?" Ron quizzed, passing Harry a bowl of kidney-and-steak pie.  
"Well Malfoy was there..." he replied, shoveling food onto his plate.  
" _Malfoy?"_ Ron spat, clenching his jaw. "He didn't do anything bad, did he?"  
Harry hesitated.  
"No, he was actually quite-I don't know how to put it..."  
" _Nice?"_ Ron almost didn't spit the word out. Malfoy and nice- in the same sentence? That made no sense- unless someone said something like "Malfoy is the opposite of nice"  
"I dunno... I guess." Harry said quietly.  
Ron raised a brow. "What'd he do?"  
"Nothing! He just- he helped me with the potions and we managed not to kill eachother. But he did insult me with brewing."

"That prat..." Ron growled. "Where's he now?"  
Harry blushed. "Snape kept him after I left. I reckon he's in- trouble."  
Ron raised a brow. "Trouble? What now?" He said.  
"I'm not sure."  
Ron glanced over to the Slytherin table. "For some reason I'm surprised- Snape getting angry with-" Ron stopped in his tracks, Malfoy had just entered the Hall.  
"Speaking of-" he continued. "Look who it is!"  
Harry turned his head to see Malfoy walking, head bowed, to the Slytherin table.  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Well his entrance just killed my mood." He whined.  
"How about we finish up and go back to the common room?" Harry suggested.  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, how about it."  
Harry didn't want to be reminded of the awkward encounter with Malfoy... he wanted to be as far from him as possible. The pair finished eating and left for the common room.

"Chocolate Frogs." Harry whispered, and the portrait door swung open.  
Ron and Harry trampled into the open area.

"I honestly wish Malfoy could stay in his own filthy common room." Ron ranted. Harry nodded, agreeing with every word Ron had just spat out. Harry didn't necessarily enjoy Malfoy's company. Even if he was so good looking...

"I reckon Professor Dumbledore doesn't trust him...I mean who would?This is Malfoy we're talking about...that git." He continued. Harry's mouth seemed to have been paralyzed; lost for words. He didn't have anything to say... he really couldn't think straight.(literally.)

He's been thinking of Malfoy an awful lot. Not in a hatred kinda way, but in a way that feels like the opposite, really. _No, no, no Harry! You hate him! He hates you! That's all there is to it_ _._


	5. Chapter 5

4 sleepless nights passed rather smoothly. Harry still had potions every morning, but he's really improved. Snape hasn't yet let Malfoy join in again... which was actually a little disappointing on Harry's end.

Harry managed to successfully brew many potions. Perhaps he has grown more committed due to finding out that Malfoy really enjoyed potions?

Malfoy only ever entered the Gryffindor common room to sleep, and he'd usually ignore Ron and Harry, and vise versa... but this night was different... very different.

During supper time, Harry watched as Proffesor Flitwick decorated the Great Hall even more festive for the great Christmas feast that was to take place the following night. Professor Mcgonogall decorated the hall with mistletoe lined across the walls.

Harry noticed that Malfoy had been acting strange lately... out of the ordinary. He had certainly gotten more pale... skinnier too. Harry noticed that Malfoy never even smirked anymore. It seemed as if Malfoy had also been avoiding Harry. Every time they ran into eachother in the hallways, Malfoy would jump and run off the opposite way. He also seemed extra skiddish... Harry knew something was wrong. Tonight. Harry was going to ask him tonight.

 _"Corner him, ask him what's been going on. Even if you do hate him, you're not this cruel... you don't hate him that much. Ask him what's wrong. Ask if he's okay!"_ Harry commanded himself over and over again. Harry was tired of seeing Malfoy's gloomy and depressed face, for some reason, even if they were enemies, Harry wanted to help.

"Harry? Hello? Harry? Earth to Harry!" A voice called, waving it's hands in front of Harry's face. Harry jumped.

"Relax, it's just me!" Ron said. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I-I'm fine." Harry lied, he was far from fine.  
"Come on, mate. I know you're lying." Ron provoked.  
Harry hesitated, then sighed. "Alright, alright..." he agreed, "Have you noticed anything-different with Malfoy?" Harry asked, shorty regretting telling Ron this. He raised a brow.  
"Malfoy?" Ron sneered. "Is that what you're on about?"

"I think..." Harry whispered. Ron's face flushed. "Oh no, don't tell me- you don't _fancy_ him, do you?"

Harry blushed. " _What?_ No, of course not! How could I ever! That _prat!_ " He snapped. Ron's face filled back up with color. He sighed. "Good! You had me worried there, bud..."

"I just noticed, he's different... look, he's lost a lot of weight, he has bags under his eyes and he's super pale!" Harry explained shortly. Ron stared at Malfoy, who sat at the very far end of the hall.  
"Blimey, you're right! What's happened?" He gasped.  
"I'm not sure..."  
Harry wanted badly to tell Ron that Malfoy's also been avoiding him but said nothing of it, and for a good reason, Ron would probably explode.  
After they finished their dinner, Harry and Ron zoomed back to the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

While Harry and Ron continued their meals, Harry decided he wasn't hungry anymore.

''Oi, what's up mate?'' Ron asked, noticing Harry's lack of appetite.

''Nothing.'' He lied. Ron looked at him in disbelief.

''You're not shrugging me off that easily. Come on, eat. You need it. You've gotten thinner and it's starting to worry me.'' Ron said, shoving a bowl of chips towards Harry.

Harry scorned. ''I said I wasn't hungry.'' He refused.

Ron sighed. But before he could say anything more than ''Come on bud,'' Harry stood from his seat so fast that he spilled his goblet of pumpkin juice all over Ron's lap.

Harry noticed that Malfoy had stood up and headed toward the entrance of the Great Hall. Maybe this was his chance, he could finally corner Malfoy and force him to tell him what was wrong, why he was avoiding him.

Ron gasped. ''Blimey, what's wrong with you!?''

''Sorry; gotta go.'' Harry said hastily, and left the Great Hall after Malfoy in a rush. Down the corridor, he saw Malfoy's slimmer than usual figure turn the hall. Harry quietly sprinted to follow.

Malfoy walked down the corridors, bags under his eyes, until he reached the boy's bathroom. Before entering, he looked around to make sure there were no on-lookers, but luckily, he hadn't spotted Harry.

He crept into the bathroom, thinking he was alone, and closed the door behind him. Harry quietly but quickly came in after him, opening the door as little and quietly as he could.

Malfoy entered one of the bathroom stalls, oblivious to the face that Harry was in the same room as him. The bathroom looked dark and gloomy, it reminded Harry of his isolation he faced while living in the cupboard under the stairs at his dear aunt and uncle's house.

Out of nowhere, Harry heard Malfoy sniffling and let out quiet wails. He couldn't help but feel a wave of pity fill his veins. Was Malfoy crying? If so, why? And why did Harry feel _bad_ for him?

Harry heard Malfoy officially cry. Malfoy? Crying? Malfoy had _feelings_? This thought shocked Harry, and before he knew it, heard Malfoy unclick the stall's lock. Harry's heart raced. Malfoy was going to find him, he had to find someplace to hide. Without thinking, Harry jumped under one of stall doors and quietly placed himself onto the toilet, hiding his feet.

He heard Malfoy leave his stall and walk up to the mirrors.

''Why hello!'' Someone called from under Harry. Harry jumped, startled. Harry heard Malfoy jump as well. Harry was doomed.

''Mr. Draco, this bloke's been here the whole time!'' The voice tattled, and Harry soon realized the voice belonged to none other than Moaning Myrtle. She floated from out of the toilet and over his head. Malfoy gasped.

Harry begged Myrtle to stay quiet by placing his finger over his lips.

She didn't seem to have noticed, though. ''In this stall!'' She said. ''He heard you crying. I reckon he followed you in here!''

Harry felt his stomach drop as the ghost burst open the stall door, revealing Harry. Malfoy looked furious.

'' _Potter_?'' He squealed, turning red. ''Wh-why are you following me!''

Harry blushed. ''Malfoy, I-''

Malfoy clenched his fists. ''Get out.'' He said through gritted teeth, looking both furious and embarassed.

''Were you crying?'' Harry made the mistake of asking. Malfoy's whole face turned a blistering red.

''LEAVE ME BE!'' He bellowed, and he himself ran out of the bathroom, leaving Harry there to ponder.

''Should've minded your own business!'' Myrtle dared to say. Harry was furious with her.

''You should talk! Thanks for ruining everything, you pest!'' He yelled, and ran out of the bathroom. He ran up to the Gryffindor common room, hoping Malfoy wasn't already there.


	7. Chapter 7

The Christmas feast was coming up, and Ron was more cheerful than ever. Harry hadn't had a chance to talk to Malfoy the other night- instead of making things better with him, he actually managed to make things worse. Malfoy had been ignoring Harry ever since .Ron seemed to have noticed Harry's depressed mood; because when they went for breakfast the next morning Ron blurred out, "Why are you so upset, mate?"  
Harry merely shook his head when he asked, he didn't feel like explaining to Ron that he was upset because Draco had been avoiding them. Ron eventually gave up on trying to get the truth out of Harry, and Harry couldn't have been more grateful.

When the two boys walked into the Great Hall, they found that all the house tables had been pulled off to the side and one single table lay in the middle. In the tallest chair, almost like a throne, sat Professor Dumbledore, who stared around as everyone enjoyed their delightful meals. Beside him sat Professor Mcgonagall, who sat next to Professor Trelawney. Snape sat on Dumbledore's left side, accompanied by multiple other professors. On the right side of the table, four Ravenclaw first years sat looking awkwardly at eachother, and Malfoy sat beside them, looking both annoyed and awkward.

Ron and Harry coincidentally sat across from Malfoy, and Harry could see Malfoy was irritated about that- because he scoffed when they sat down. "Very good!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together and examining each face through his half moon spectacles. "Now that everybody is here, shall we eat?" And with that, he snapped his fingers and multiple plates of breakfast orientation appeared out of nowhere. All the professors started to eat. The first year Ravenclaws hesitated before they ate anything, but eventually decided that none of the food was poisonous by filling their own plates.

Malfoy, Harry noticed, didn't even touch his plate. He hadn't eaten anything for quite a while, and this made Harry very nervous. Without thinking, Harry said to Malfoy quiet enough so no one else could hear, "You need to eat, Malfoy." And as to punctuate his sentence, Malfoy looked up, a nervous look on his face. He looked at Harry irritably when he finally whispered back, "So do you, Potter." Harry noticed a pink tinge approach Malfoy's cheeks. Harry felt himself turn red as well, so he looked at his lap to cover his face. When Harry looked up again, Malfoy was creeping out of the Great Hall.

As Ron told stories to scare the first years, Harry snuck after him, trying his best to remain unnoticed. Harry followed as he watched Malfoy walk through the corridors and into the Gryffindor common room. When Malfoy whispered to the Fat Lady, "Flubberworms" she let him through and Malfoy disappeared from Harry's sight. Harry followed him in shortly after, repeating the method Malfoy had used to enter the tower. "Flubberworms" He whispered, and the Fat Lady portrait swung open. Harry quietly climbed in. When he looked into the common room, he found Malfoy sitting on one of the chairs by the fire with his knees to his chest.

"Malfoy." Harry said, and blushed as Malfoy whipped his head around with a nervous look painted onto his face. Malfoy hesitated, then finally let out, "I want to be left alone, Potter."  
At these words, Harry's heart leapt. He was actually talking to Malfoy! It had been so long since they last had a conversation, it was quite nice when they talked.

"Why were you crying in the bathroom, Malfoy?" Harry hesitantly asked, shortly regretting ever asking the question at all. Malfoy didn't respond, he only closed his eyes. Harry walked towards Malfoy and sat himself next to him on the couch. Harry noticed Malfoy open his eyelids, a truly fearful look gleaming in his misty eyes.

"I can't tell you." He muttered, Harry could tell Malfoy was extremely nervous right now. Harry couldn't blame him- he was nervous as well. He could feel his own heartbeat throbbing in his chest, trying to break free.

"Why not?" Harry questioned in a soft voice. He didn't want Malfoy thinking that he was talking to him as an enemy- but Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy's cry, "I can't be around you, can't you see? My father has already threatened me, you need to just stay away!" He cried, and with that, Harry placed his hand of Malfoy's shoulder.

"Why can't you be around me?" Harry asked, although he didn't know why he was asking- him and Malfoy were enemies! Harry shouldn't care about Malfoy's well being! But for some reason he did, he wanted to be there for him. It felt wrong not to comfort someone who needed it. But this didn't mean anything- Harry and Malfoy are enemies, always have been always will be. He was just being charitable since it was Christmas and Malfoy was lonely... that was it!

Malfoy jumped at the sudden contact and asked the question Harry had been asking himself the whole time- "why do you care?" And at those words, Harry blushed. "Because I'm a caring person I guess... you need to be comforted and nobody seems to be comforting you... I'm here, Malfoy. Even if we are enemies- I'm a shoulder you can cry on." He said, and Malfoy looked up at those words. He wasn't crying, but his eyes looked like they just might be.

"Leave me alone, Harry. I don't need to be consoled." He hissed as he stood up from the warm couch.

Harry stood up as well, obviously noticing some improvement- Malfoy had just called Harry by his first name. Whether it was on purpose or it had just slipped, Harry didn't care. All he knew was that Malfoy had called him Harry- but why was he so excited by this thought? Why did it make his heartbeat speed up when he remembered the way Malfoy had said "Harry"?

 **Author Note: Hello everyone, I really hope you're enjoying my story, and if you are: please vote this chapter and leave a comment, they are much appreciated!** **I would also be super happy if you followed me, I would actually be so excited haha so please go and do that as well!** **I'm so glad people are actually enjoying this, and I'm so sorry for updating this late. This book is updated every Friday and I've just posted this chapter on a Saturday so whoops! But anyway, I hope you guys are tuned in for the next chapter. Bye and have a lovely day thinking about Drarry** ❤️❤️


End file.
